Whispers in the Night
by ChicaBlica
Summary: Kas is known throughout Skyrim as a hero- the Dragonborn. She is a brave and fierce being who will stop at nothing to protect the people of the land. But, what happens when her best friend, Serana, is in danger of being attacked by her own- the remaining few vampires of Castle Volikhar. They seek revenge after their leader, Serana's father, was killed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Escape

Her breathing never slowed, it only heightened as she flew through the woods, dodging fire that nipped at her feet that came from every direction. She could only hope that Serana was still behind her, not far gone.

"Serana!" She screamed, hoping for a response.

A few seconds went by until she finally heard a response, "Right behind you!"

Kas felt relief after hearing words from her friend, though not relieved enough since they were still being attacked. Kas had to trudge through every part of the woods, just hoping that they would stumble upon a cave where they would be safe.

"Kas!" Serana shouted from behind, "I've been around here before! There's an abandoned tower just a little ways ahead!"

 _Well, it's not a cave, but it's something,_ Kas thought.

"Alright! Just tell me where to go or when we're close!"

Fire still blazed at their heels as they ran. They never thought they would get out of there alive, they could only hope.

A few miles back, Serana and Kas were exploring old Dwemer ruins, hoping to find some goods that Kas could sell for a sword she had been keeping her eye on. Little did they know that a dragon had conquered those ruins, guarding it with every strength it had in him. For Kas, fighting a dragon was just like chopping the head off of a Draugr; but this dragon was powerful- a Blood Dragon. Kas's strength was not nearly enough against this dragon, not even with Serana on her side. Now they could only run and hope to find help along the way.

"Turn left! Just past that rock up ahead!" Serana said.

Kas did just that without a second thought. She trusted Serana ever since she found her in that crypt one year ago. Since then, they had been best friends, sisters almost. Kas's husband, Marcurio, always joked that Kas would run off with Serana someday because they were so close. Kas only laughed. She had never had a sister before, let alone a family. When she was just a child, her parents were killed by bandits that attacked their farm. She was five years old. Kas had to beg on the streets and work on nearby farms to get enough gold to survive. Now, here she was, fifteen years later and possibly facing her imminent death. She never even got to have kids and start a family with Marcurio.

"There!" Serana shouted from behind.

Sure enough, a tower was in front of them- well, what was left of the tower.

"Huh, it's a bit different from what I remember." Serana said, "But it'll have to do."

"I'm not arguing. Let's go."

Kas and Serana ran into the tower, taking cover from its stoned walls. The dragon angrily hurled a gasp of fire, trying to break through the walls.

"Well, now instead of dying in the woods; we'll die in a castle." Kas said.

"There's gotta be a way. You _are_ the Dragonborn."

Kas thought for a minute. This was true. She couldn't just die here, her and Serana had a life in front of them.

"Alright, how about this," Kas prepared an idea. "Go up to the top of the tower and shoot these arrows at the dragon." Kas handed Serana her favorite bow. "When you're up there, be careful to not let the dragon see you. If he does, run. Just run. Don't let him get you."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna go outside and do what I do best."

"Wait a minute, you're gonna go out there? Facing the dragon? Are you nuts?! He'll roast you like a pig!"

"I think you forgot that I am the Dragonborn."

"Forget about that. That's suicide!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Serana thought for a minute. "Well, no. But I can't let you die, Kas!" Serana's eyes shifted to the ground.

"Relax, I'll be fine. We can't stay here for eternity."

"Well, if you think it'll work…"

"It will." Kas replied, almost immediately.

"It's your call, then."

Kas took off her leather cowl, revealing her blonde hair that draped just above her shoulders. Her hazel eyes revealed that she was tired, Serana worried she would not have enough strength.

"Are you sure, Kas? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine."

Serana's red-glowing eyes looked into her best friend's eyes. She did not want anything to happen to her, after all, she was all she had. Kas treated her like family. She saved her on numerous occasions and expected nothing in return.

"We have to make this work." Kas said.

Serana nodded.

"Okay. Take this, just in case." Kas handed her a bottle.

"What is it?"

"It's a health potion. I don't want you getting hurt."

Serana smiled. "I got the easy job."

"Alright. Let's go."

The two of them disbanded. Serana swiftly ran up the steps of the tower, careful not to step on any loose stones. Kas had her back on the wall just next to the door. She could hear the ferocious roars of the dragon. She talked herself down, assuring herself that she could do this, that they would both be fine.

Kas looked up the stairs, seeing that Serana made it safely and stealthily. The dragon never even knew she got up there. Kas took a deep breath, ready to face the dragon.

Serana, from her lookout, had the bow drawn. It was ready to be shot, but she only worried about Kas.

 _Clank._

From below, Kas took a rock that she found and banged it against the wall. This was Serana's signal. She fired.

Kas looked from the door and saw the dragon was distracted, and even angrier at having been shot at like it was some pitiful creature that was to be hunted. Kas drew her sword from its sheath and ran full force at the dragon.

"FUS RO DAH!" Kas shouted, the dragon was knocked back and slightly dazed, though nothing could take it down.

The dragon snapped its jaws at the small Nord who dared to fight its wrath. Its wings batted at the ground, knocking Kas from her feet.

From above, Serana watched as her friend struggled to her feet. Panicked, she shot another arrow. This time, it pierced the dragon's back. The dragon roared in agony, but it was still strong.

Kas swung her sword, slicing the dragon's wing which bled a violet liquid and stained her sword. The dragon roared again and spit flames at its prey. All around Kas, fire encircled her and trapped her. The dragon did not stop at once; it continued to set fire to the grass, waiting for the Nord to fry.

Serana could not bear to watch as her friend struggled to gain her strength. Fire jumped at Kas, burning her hands and her legs. She did not stop, though, she tried with all her might to destroy the dragon. There was never a moment where Kas would back down from a fight. Serana broke from her position to assist her friend. She would not witness her death.

Serana used her vampiric powers, draining the life from the dragon, weakening it just a little. The dragon turned from his work and saw Serana; almost smiling as he realized he would have a tasty treat with two humans to eat.

Kas picked herself up from the ground, running through the fire, trying to ignore its burning pain. Again, she ran towards the dragon and shouted.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The dragon fell, its teeth just feet away from where Serana was standing. Kas swung her sword at the dragon's throat, pouring blood onto the ground. The dragon still breathed, but just barely hung onto life.

With one final blow, Kas lodged her sword into the dragon's head and pulled it back out, revealing a bloody mess. Like a geyser, the blood spurt from the dragon's head and leaked onto the ground.

"That's teamwork right there." Serana huffed, as she was exhausted from the fight.

"Thank… you…" Kas leaned on her sword that was dug into the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Kas nodded.

"You've been like this all day. What happened?"

"Just tired… is all." Kas collapsed.

Kas awoke to an orange light that flickered and snapped. Kas fearfully rolled away from the fire and put her hand to her sheath. Nothing was there.

"Kas! Relax, it's just me."

"Huh-"

"It's a fire, just a fire pit."

Kas turned her head to see a set of red eyes gazing at her.

"Oh. Wait- how did we… weren't we jus-"

"Just at the tower? Yes. You collapsed so I got us to this camp."

"Collapsed?"

"You were exhausted. I think you caught some sort of sickness- or you're just tired." Serana explained.

"Oh."

The fire continued to snap as the wind flowed. Its flames stretched to the sky, which was dark and spotted with stars. The air, though windy, was calm and gave a nice breeze against Kas's fire-burned face. The burns from the dragon gave a painfully stinging feeling, though was managable.

"I think we should head home, Kas"

"Bu-"

"No. Just for a few days until you're better again. You know Marcurio is probably worried sick by now. We should have returned two days ago-"

"Two days? How long have I been out?"

"A day. Just one day."

"That's strange."

"Yes, you see, that's why we need to go. You can't be out here like this."

Kas frowned. She needed a sword that was strong and dependable, something better than what she had now. The blade was too dull from the spiders and dragons she had slain and the handle was rusted. If she was going to defend the people of Skyrim, she would need a better blade.

"Kas, your life is more important than some sword. It's just until you get better. Please." Serana's eyes softened to a lighter red-glow. This only happened when Serana was really worried.

"Serana, you know I hate when you pull that crap." Serana still stared. "Oh, alright, alright. Fine. Let's get going in a few hours then. Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Sleep? Are you kidding? I've had my fair share of sleep.

Kas and Serana laughed.

"We're going, then. At dawn. We're not too far from home, anyways. We should be there by about noon." Serana said.

The sun rose in the morning, the two of them went on their journey back home. Serana had to keep Kas up every now and then, as she fell whenever her body couldn't hold her weight up any longer. They passed caves along the way, which Kas longingly admired. She was an adventurer at heart, nothing would change that. Serana had to pull her away. At noon, they arrived at Kas's home near Falkreath. Marcurio was working on the garden, trying to distract his mind from his absent wife. He turned as he heard the horse neighing affectionately, which he only did when Kas was around.

"Kas!" Marcurio dropped what he was doing and ran to his wife.

Kas fell into her husband's arms, stuffing her head into his chest. His hugs shielded her, warmed her.

"Where've you been? You said you'd be back days ago!"

"We got attacked by a dragon. A Blood Dragon." Serana replied, as she worryingly examined Kas.

"Blood Dragon? By the Divines, I can't believe it."

"Yeah, and Kas… Something happened, but we're not sure what."

Marcurio looked at Kas and looked into her eyes. Her eyes looked as though they had aged, her face was pale as snow.

"She's gotten a lot better though. She was out for about a day. I think she just needed rest."

"Better?"

"You two, I swear! I am fine!" Kas shouted.

"Love, calm down. Serana is right, something happened. You look terrible."

"Gee, thanks Marcurio."

"Oh, you know you're beautiful. I mean you just don't look well. Why don't you lay down for a bit, get some rest."

Marcurio walked Kas inside their home, where she was greeted by Lydia, her steward.

"Thane." Lydia nodded. She had barely talked to her since she never brought her on adventures anymore. She missed the old days where they would butcher bears and hunt for bandits together.

Kas was led to her bedroom where Marcurio and her shared a bed. Along the walls were trophies that she had gotten over the past year and a half. Most of them were swords and axes that she found in caves and hung them on her walls. She cherished them all. Others were just animals that she hunted and decorated her home with them. She only hunted animals that hunted her first.

"Just lay here for a bit, Kas. Regain your strength." Marcurio said. Kas was lucky to have such a loving husband. As sassy as he could be at times, it was only because he was joking. He was always so sweet and kind, but never hesitated to take down something that would try to harm his wife.

"Come here." Kas grabbed at Marcurio, pulling him down. He snuggled into the bed next to her. Kas put her head on his chest and her arms around him.

"I missed you." She said.

"I did too. More than you'll ever know." He kissed the top of her head.

The two of them stayed like that for a while, not letting go. Marcurio was glad that she was finally home, safe- thanks to Serana, who was sitting at the table downstairs, chatting with Lydia.

"Marcurio…" Kas said, her eyes still closed.

"What is it, love?" Marcurio stroked her hair.

"Mmm… Nothing. I just love you."

Marcurio smiled. "I love you too."

For days, Kas stayed at her home to regain her strength. No one was quite sure what she had caught, though it didn't matter because after days of being fed various stews, health potions, and getting plenty of rest she was good as new. Even Serana, as stubborn as she was, agreed that Kas was healthy again. They figured that Kas had just caught something from the dungeon. Kas was relieved that she was finally allowed to walk herself down the stairs, as Serana and Marcurio kept a watchful eye and did not even allow her to walk out of her room.

"See. I've been telling you two for days- I'm fine!" She said.

"Oh hush." Serana rolled her eyes. "If you saw yourself back there, you woulda said different!"

Serana was just happy to see that her friend was alright.

"Well, now that you two have witnessed the ever-strong Dragonborn awake from her tomb- will you finally let me go?"

"Oh, you are too humble." Serana said. "It's only been a week since you fell ill-"

"And that is enough. I can never stay too long where there are walls surrounding me. I've been locked away like a prisoner with you two always supervising me." Marcurio's sass had started to rub off on Kas since they had married.

"It's only because we care. How many Dragonborns will a vampire meet in her life?"

Kas was about to say a joke about Serana's age but decided against it, she had her share of sass for the day.

"Exactly," Marcurio chimed in, "I may only marry once."

Kas blushed, even after being married for six months, the man still had a weak spot for her.

"I'll stick around for another few days, I suppose. But, by the 18th of Second Seed- you cannot control me!" Today was the 15th.

"Fair enough." Serana said. "However, I'll have to be leaving tomorrow; I haven't seen Gunmar in ages."

Gunmar, member of the Dawnguard, had been waiting for Serana. The two of the got engaged just a few months after Marcurio and Kas got married. The two of the made an unlikely couple, being that Serana was a vampire and Gunmar was brought back to the Dawnguard to become a vampire hunter. However, Serana became highly trusted within the Dawnguard, even Isran began to respect the vampire.

"Alone?" Kas said.

"Well, by carriage, of course. I'll be fine, I've travelled the roads of Skyrim numerous times, even after we became friends."

"I know that, I just feel bad you have to travel alone."

"Kas, I promise- I'll be fine."

The rest of the day Kas just tended the farm, relieved to finally be outside again. There was much to be done; crops to be harvested, skeevers to be chased, chickens to be fed. Kas loved the farm life, but also yearned to be back home to her manor in Solitude. She loved her home back there- all the ancient walls of the castle and the view from her porch was just marvellous. Kas owned numerous pieces of land throughout Skyrim, many of which were received as gifts by the jarls for her good deeds. She wanted to get away from the city life for a while, but realized she missed the laughs and shouts of play from the neighboring children in Solitude.

Ever since Kas was a young girl, she dreamed of having a family. Like the tales she was read when she was just a child, she dreamed of finding the man she loved and starting a family. She yearned to hear the small pitter patter of babies' feet along the floorboard, to love something that was a part of her and her lover. But in times like these, it was too dangerous. With wars, dragons, vampires, and death lurking around the corner- she just couldn't bring herself to birth a child into the world. Marcurio had dreams of becoming a father, he loved children and adored them; he would try to persuade his wife into giving it a chance, but she would have none of it.

"It's too dangerous." She would say.

"Yes, love, I know- but don't you see," He would say back, "Life is too short. While we can be happy together, we can be happy with a child. Happier."

"Exactly my point! _Life is too short_. I've seen my fair share of children get slain with no mercy by men. Like trolls they would-they… By the time the child would exit my womb- it could be taken from my arms and slain! Don't you see the world we live in? We are attacked by dragons almost daily; vampires raid the towns; bandits lurk the roads…"

"We have excellent securities, dear. We have Lydia, the bard, the carriage driver… We could get a dog!"

"And then what? The child would leave in fear!" Kas got clammy just thinking about it. She remembered her days on the streets as a little girl.

"Kas…"

"No! I'll have none of it!"

Kas and Marcurio would have these conversations often. She desperately wanted children, just as much as Marcurio, but she couldn't birth an innocent soul into a world that death cloaked the lands. Not even a city such as Solitude would be safe enough for an infant. With a title as high as Kas's, many people tried to kill her, some have even gone lengths to try and kidnap her husband, little did they know he was a powerful mage. A Dragonborn's weakness would only worsen if her child was taken- people are merciless. It would be nothing to take a sword to a child's throat. Kas has seen heartless people like that before.

Kas finished weeding the garden, the crops were coming in nicely and she admired her work as she wiped her forehead from sweat. The sun gleamed down on her, warming her neck. Her long hair curtained her shoulders. She looked just like any other farmer in Skyrim, except for the fact that she had abnormal scars that surfaced on her skin.

Many of them were small, and she always wore her armor when she roamed the lands. Though, they made for great conversation among other travelers and any other curious wanderer. Many of them were from dragons that dared to snap at her, some from trolls and Falmer that attacked her in ruins. Despite these, her figure was breathtaking. Her pale skin shone brightly wherever she was, even in the dark. Her eyes shone just as bright, but they were almost never looked directly into; few people ever had been given the chance to make eye contact with her, only the people she was close with. It wasn't because she was disrespectful or anything, she was just always looking around her, impaled with paranoia that something behind her was lurking. She did this to protect whomever she was talking to, she had a strong heart and wanted to protect everyone.

While wheeling away the weeds to the fire pit that Kas had burning, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Though, these eyes were not dangerous, the stare was soft and comforting. She turned around to see Marcurio, eyeing her rear. She smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"Y'know, it's rude to stare."

Marcurio blushed, even though he had nothing to blush over. "Sorry, my lady." He took a bow. "One cannot help but to stare at a wondrous bottom."

She slowly walked over, admiring the man she married.

"As long as I'm the only one you gawk at, I suppose it's fine."

"Why, of course you are the only one."

She smiled. "Well, good." She took his hand that he stretched out for her, then he pulled her closer. He was about to kiss her when she put her hand to his lips.

"Nuh-uh. Not here." She steered him to the stables where she tripped over a clump of hay, pulling him down as she fell.

In the hay, he looked into her eyes, longingly. He teased her by not kissing her every time it looked as though he would. She grew impatient and cupped his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. She giggled as he continued to peck at her neck. The two of them ignored the stray straw that pierced at their skin, nothing would bother them.

At night as the sun set, Kas, Marcurio, Serana, and Lydia sat around the table in the great hall. The four of them helped themselves to a meal that Marcurio had prepared for them, he was careful to leave some extra left over so Serana could have some on her way back to the Dawnguard. Llellewyn, the bard, picked at the strings on his lute while words escaped from his lips, telling the Tale of the Tongues, one of the many ballads that was sung about the Great Dragonborn whom had slain the evil dragon, Alduin. The bards at the college in Solitude had dedicated it to Kas, after she had returned from Sovngarde and defeated the World Eater.

"Peaceful night for once." Serana said.

The others all nodded while they stuffed the venison that Marcurio had spent hours cooking. It was a recipe he had learned back home in Cyrodiil.

"Not a single bandit. I could get used to this." Kas said, relieved to have a peaceful night.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's peaceful quite yet," Lydia interrupted, "There are skeevers down in the cellar."

Kas laughed. "That's nothing. A few pests can't destroy the house completely."

The rest of the evening was very pleasant. The four of them, five including the bard, enjoyed each other's company. The fire in the stone fireplace was still roaring and cracking, there was a soft breeze coming in through the windows, and the stars were shining down on the beautiful house. For a moment, Kas felt like there wasn't a care in the world- no dragons, no dispute between the Imperials and Stormcloaks- nothing.

At around 11:00 in the night, they all settled down into their beds. They slept soundly that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Flaming Revenge

It was a warm afternoon on the 17th of Second Seed. Kas had just finished gathering the eggs from the chickens' nest and Marcurio was mining away at the rock wall that stood next to their home. Just a day ago, Serana and Kas had said their goodbyes and Serana went on her way back home. Now it was just Marcurio, Kas, Lydia, and Llellewyn at the homestead. Kas missed her friend, but was happy to be alone with Marcurio again for a while, since she would be on her own way tomorrow.

After Kas had gathered the eggs from, she decided to make her way to Falkreath and gather some ingredients for tonight's dinner. Her and Marcurio had a lovely evening planned, and she was going to try her hand at cooking, which she had never been very good at. She rode her white-maned horse to the town just down the road, content with the breeze that hit her face. Her hair flew behind her.

Kas arrived to a very panicked town, surprisingly. Everyone was in a stir- even the jarl had made an effort to get out of his longhouse to speak to the people.

"People, people- calm down! It is nothing! The guards will have everything under control. There is nothing to worry about, just stay in your houses and you should be fine." Siddgeir announced.

"But, Jarl- these attacks have just worsened this past week!" A woman said, holding close an antsy child who was annoyed at his mother's tight grip.

"Lady, do not fret. Just keep an eye on your boy and make sure to lock your doors. The guards will take care of the rest."

Kas stepped up, wondering what all the commotion was about. "Jarl, what is going on?"

The people of Falkreath formed a gap so Kas could get closer.

"Ahh, Thane, you have returned I see." Siddgeir said.

"Yes, I have just about a week ago. Now, tell me, Jarl, what is going on?"

"Well, where to begin. There have been numerous vampire attacks here in the Hold. One of our own was attacked just last night."

"Who was attacked?"

"Lod. He is fine now though, he was able to bludgeon the scum before it could get to him, so he says, but these attacks have occurred every night for the last six days."

"Have you told the Isran, back at the Dawnguard?"

"No," His usual snake-life voice softened, "Our courier that we had sent two days ago was attack… His body was left at the steps of my longhouse. He was the only courier who volunteered to go."

Kas frowned. Ever since the Dawnguard had defeated Harkon, the remaining vampires had done their best to fight back.

"Why here? Falkreath? It's so far away from the castle…" Kas pondered.

Lod stepped up. "The Nightstalker that had intruded last night was asking for a Serana." He coughed, as the wounds he had were making it hard to speak, "They said she was a traitor."

"No…" Kas whispered under her breath. After defeating Harkon and doing so much to try to keep Serana safe, she still wasn't safe. By now, Serana had to have made it back to the Dawnguard. The members there would not let anything happen to her. She knew now that that pleasant evening from a few nights ago would never last.

"Please," A small girl of about six went up to Kas and tugged at her sleeve, "Please help us. My mama got killed by one of the vampires." Tears streamed down the little girl's face. Kas bent down to level with the girl's eyes.

"Sweetie, I will do everything I can to protect you. Do you have someone to take care of you?"

"My pa is right over there-" She pointed to a frail middle aged man whose eyes were blotched, probably from crying.

"Okay, good. I am going to help you, got it?" She stroked the girl's hair.

"Thane, can you help us patrol the town? You are a member of the Dawnguard, are you not?" A guard asked.

"I am and I will. But tomorrow I will have to get to Isran and tell him about what is happening. He can help- everyone there can help."

"Thank you, Thane." The Jarl said.

Kas got back on her horse and wait back to her manor where Marcurio was waiting for her.

"You look worried." He said.

"I am. Vampires have been attacking Falkreath. They're looking for Serana."

"Serana? What? Why?"

"Revenge. We killed the leader of Castle Volikhar last month, Marcurio, they know Serana was there. They want revenge and they'll stop at nothing to get her."

"Divines, why? We can never catch a break around here," Marcurio said, "If you need me to do anything, let me know."

"You're too good to me, Marcurio. Actually, I need to patrol the town tonight. The guards know nothing about how to fend off vampires so they'll need me. Tomorrow, probably at dawn, I'm going to go to the Dawnguard and make sure Serana's okay and let Isran know what's up."

"Alright, I'm going with you, then."

"Tonight?"

"No, tomorrow. Who knows, maybe you'll need an extra hand." Marcurio flashed a bolt of lightning from his mage-powered hands.

"Heh," Kas giggled, admiring his skills, "Well, if you wish."

The rest of the afternoon the two of them prepared for their journey tomorrow. Marcurio brewed half a dozen curing potions, in case the inevitable happened that a vampire would cast their curse on them; Kas sharpened her dull sword and gathered her armor; Lydia sat at the table, coldly and offended that she was not asked to go along.

"We'll need someone around here to watch the homestead." Kas said, annoyed with the pouting of her steward. Lydia said nothing in return.

Lydia was a good steward and an even better companion to have around, and Kas always treated her housecarls and stewards with respect, never treating them as if they were servants- which, they pretty much were when the jarls assigned them to her.

At night, once the sun had set, Kas made her way to Falkreath again- armed head to toe with her Dawnguard gear. She always fancied this armor, the leather was very comfortable and strong. Behind the leather, in case it were ever pierced through, was a strong extra layer of steel. The full-faced helmet stretched down past Kas's neck, to give protection from the vampires who wished to take her blood. Kas was prepared for any attack, but pitied the guards who roamed the streets, still in their given armor. It was something, at least, but it was not proper armor against vampires.

"Thane." A guard nodded as a greeting towards Kas. Kas nodded in return.

"Any news?" Kas asked.

"Not yet. But those vampires are sneaky, they could come here at any time."

Kas would never let her guard down, that's something she learned when she first arrived in Skyrim again. Never let your guard down, something is sure to attack at any moment. Not many people knew to do that, however.

The night was still, eery- but still. The air was stagnant, for once, which Kas hated, especially in her full faced helm. She knew better than to take it off, though. Skyrim was known for its harsh winters, but it was that time of year where the sun would beat down on the land. This weather never lasted long in Skyrim, but she still hated it. Her Nord blood yearned for those colder nights again.

By the time the sky had grown darker, the guards were already beginning to nod off. Some yawned as they took of their stuffy helms, while others were struggling to even stand straight.

Probably why so many people have died, Kas thought to herself, annoyed at the ill-trained guards.

There were no vampires yet to haunt the town, which was strange for this night. There was such a long streak of attacks that the guards were becoming uneasy.

"What if they send a whole brigade?" One shouted out.

"Maybe they're gone. Maybe they have given up." Another said.

Kas was fed up with the guards, "Can't you all just stop!"

They all turned to her.

"You see, enemies wait for times like this when their prey gives up their guard. You always have to expect them to come. You can't be nodding off as the moons are high!"

Kas was typically friendly to people, so this behavior surprised her as it slipped from her lips. She knew what she said had to be said.

"Thane, our apologies," One stepped up, "It's just… Here in Falkreath there is always so much death… We're used to it by now."

Kas softened her tone. "I understand, but you all are guards. You have to protect these people. Now, go back to your posts." Kas started giving out orders. "I want three guards at each entrance and four of you patrolling the inner part of the town. The rest of you will come along with me and we'll split off into groups. We are going to go outside the town and search for any vampires. Understood?"

Kas took a group of six men with her to patrol the eastern outer part of Falkreath. The other six stayed near the path on the other side. After her talk, everyone was wide awake and prepared for nearly anything. Not a single man, nor woman, was nodding off this time. Two of the guards in Kas's group had torches so the small group could see, the others had both hands open and ready to sheath their swords and axes. The more hands, the better.

The night was still eery, which made Kas suspicious. Every rustle in the trees made them nervous, every peculiar light that flashed made the guards twitch and jumble for their weapons. Kas assured them that it was okay, she knew how the vampires moved and knew when to get ready.

Kas wasn't all that nervous until she saw something orange just beyond the trees and up the road. She forced everyone to stop and to stay silent so she could hear. She had a gut feeling that something was not right. The orange, though far, was flickering. Her feet told her she should run and her heart did not stop pumping. She quickly came to her instincts and ran. The guards trusted their leader and knew not to stray too far behind, they followed her- and quick.

Her feet beat the ground as she sprinted up the hill. Her sword, her old Dragonbane, was already in her hand and her eyes were focused on what was ahead. Trees swooshed as she paced past the trees; she gave off a breeze in the stagnant air like a stone that was dropped in still water. The guards behind her still followed, doing just as she did with their weapons drawn. As they all ran, the orange became more intense and brighter with each hard step.

Kas's heart sank deeper and deeper inside her chest as they got closer. The direction she was going was the same direction as her home. Lakeview Manor. Marcurio. Lydia. Llellewyn.

No, she thought.

No. No. No. No.

At the top of the hill stood Lakeview Manor. Or, what was left of it. There were only shambles left of it, and still the house fell to the ground. Burning wood clashed against burning wood. Embers snipped on the already dying wood. If her heart could sink anymore, well, it just hit rock bottom. The guards stopped right behind her as she got closer to the house. Harsh sobs poured out from her.

"MARCURIO!" She shrieked with every bit of power she had left in her. She fell to the ground, oblivious to the burning bodies that surrounded her. She dared not to look, frightened to see the burning flesh of her husband.

"NO!"

She cried and cried, that was all she could do. While she did this, the guards investigated the bodies. One of the guards sighed, saying, "You can't even see their faces."

There were three bodies.

Three.

However, the guards noticed their clothing- what was left of it, at least. It was dark colored, aside from the burning, some of it very ancient looking.

Nothing, of which, belonged to Marcurio.

"Thane," A guard stepped beside Kas and knelt down, "These bodies are vampires."

She continued to sob, almost as if she were deaf.

"Kas, none of these bodies are your husband's."

That, she heard. She stood up. "Thank you," was all she said. Without a second to spare, she immediately started around the manor and looked.

"Marcurio!" She yelled. "Lydia!"

No response. The guards helped her in her search, shouting out just as she did.

At first, Kas almost lost hope- until she heard a cough from underneath a plank of heavy wood. Kas responded to this very quickly, lifting the wood and throwing it to her right. Underneath revealed a gasping Lydia, who seemed very relieved to see her Thane.

"Kas." She coughed. Kas took her hand very gently and helped her to her feet. She hugged her tight, happy to see she was alive.

"Lydia, I know you're hurt, but I have to ask: have you seen Marcurio?"

Lydia nodded.

"Where?"

"The left wind-" She coughed, "Where the bedrooms are-were…"

"Alive?"

"I think so."

Kas took Lydia to the guards where they tended to her. They did not have much to help her with, but many tore strips of their armor to wrap around her wounds. Kas went to the other side of the manor to search for her lover.

By that time, the whole house was to the ground. The fire died down, but still lit in the night by the embers that were left over. Kas panicked when she didn't see Marcurio where the bedrooms were, as there was nothing to search under since the entire bedroom area was to the ground. Though, when she looked she saw a hand reach out from underneath a pile of wood and ash. A light tan hand with a ring around the finger. It was moving wood that surrounded him. She rushed over and took the hand with her own ringed hand and, with the other open hand, removed the wood and ash. Underneath was a coughing Marcurio. His handsome face was covered in soot, but he still had his same, gentle eyes.

"Oh, Marcurio." Kas hugged his head, which was the only part of him that was released from the burned wood so far. His head was smothered by her breasts as she hugged him.

"Hmm-mmm-hmghh." Marcurio tried to say something, but was being hugged too tight. Kas finally released him.

"What was that?"

"I'll gladly hug you once I get out of this pile."

"Oh, right."

Two of the guards assisted Kas in getting the lumber off of Marcurio, the others were still searching the area for the missing bard. When Marcurio was finally freed, he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm so glad to see you," He said, "I was afraid they got you back in Falkreath. They barged through the doors just an hour ago- screaming for you and Serana. When they found the two of you weren't there, they started setting the place into flames and tried to force us not to say anything. I tried to cast a few spells, but one of them started draining blood out of me- another one of them dragged Llellewyn off into the cellar… He was screaming for a while and then it stopped… They killed him, Kas. He's dead."

Kas dropped her head, letting her anger subside her. Llellewyn was a good young man- he always helped to fend the place from bandits and such, even though he was only paid to sing, he did much more.

"...And Lydia… She was tortured in the library. She screamed so much… I tried to help, but they forced me down and spilled more of my blood. They were too strong."

"Love, it's okay. They are the vampires from Castle Volikhar- they were more powerful than most of the vampires we've come across. Now, where did they take your blood?"

Marcurio turned his neck, revealing a deep incision where a dagger and pierced his skin, then he pulled down his robe to his chest, revealing another nastier cut just below his heart. It still leaked blood, though the one on his neck had dried. It was only his chest that continued to slowly pour out blood.

"Oh, no." Kas gasped. It was bad, fixable, but bad and by that time, an hour, he surely lost a lot of blood.

"I'll be fine," Marcurio kissed Kas, "Go check on Lydia."

Kas nodded and went back to the stables where Lydia was sitting atop a hay stack. The two guards that followed Kas were treating to Marcurio's wounds.

"Lydia…" Kas said, cautiously approaching the cowering steward.

Lydia did nothing but stare straight ahead, barely noticing the Dragonborn's presence. She let Kas sit beside her and put her arm around her.

"Lydia- I am so sorry. I-I…" She didn't know what else to say.

"I'll be okay." Bruises and cuts from daggers, swords, and whips opened deep wounds on her face, arms and legs.

"Did they…?" Kas trailed off, hoping they did not rape her.

"No, no- they did not." Lydia understood what she was asking.

"Lydia, you are so strong. I'm sorry you had to go through this. I am so sorry."

Lydia said nothing more, but nodded.

"Come with us to the Dawnguard, Lyd, they'll take care of you there. We'll be safe there. We will have to leave soon, though."

Lydia nodded again. Kas signaled for a guard to come over and to continue to treat her wounds. Three of them came over to help the steward, all eager to help. Kas saw that the carriage was still near the stables, but the driver was gone. No blood, at least- a good sign, which probably meant he ran off. At least the horses were still there. Kas would have to go to the Dawnguard very soon, if she wanted to warn the Dawnguard as soon as possible. While the guards tended to the two survivors, Kas started gathering supplies. She still had a few potions left in her satchel, which she placed on the driver's seat of the carriage. Nothing had survived the burning of the manor, but Kas was smart enough to hide supplies just behind the stable in case she ever had to make a quick get-away.

Underneath a large pile of hay was a box. Inside the box was a few loaves of, by now, stale bread, a few extras daggers that Kas had smithed herself, a map of Skyrim which was weathered, arrows, and two apples. Not much, but it would help them along the road. On her, Kas had just her bow, a few arrows, he sword, her shield, and the armor she had worn to Falkreath. Enough. Kas gathered the box and a pile of straw that she covered the back of the carriage with. On the fence of the stable, Kas had two hides that she left to dry the night before, she figured it was good by now and spread it over the straw in the carriage. Kas waited until Lydia and Marcurio were well bandaged up- she also helped the guards as best she could, for she didn't want to get in the way too much.

"I'm sorry to get you two moving so quick, but we will have to start heading out. I made it as comfortable as I could with straw and hides. Try to rest if you can. We should be there by about noon if we don't stop." Kas said. It was an hour before midnight.

"That's alright with me." Marcurio said.

"Me too." Lydia agreed.

"Alright. There's some bread and apples in the back there. That's all I got for food. If you're hungry- go ahead and eat. Just rest as much as you can."

"What about you, Kas? You need to rest, you've been in Falkreath all night." Marcurio studied his tired wife.

"I'll be fine. I've gone on without sleep before, this is nothing. I'm more concerned about you two."

Kas and Marcurio helped Lydia into the back of the carriage. After she was secure in the back, Kas urged Marcurio to go in as well.

"No, I'll sit with you." He said.

"But in the back you can lay down. Dear, you need to rest."

"I'm a big boy, Kas, I'll live."

"But-"

"Sh, you can't stop me."

Despite his deep wound, Marcurio insisted that he help Kas into the carriage. She refused at first, but he wouldn't let her on unless he could help.

"Divines, you are so stubborn, Marcurio!"

The three of them went off into the night, frightened of what might be lurking.


End file.
